


Held Captive

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bladder Control, Captivity, Ew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inured Peter Parker, Kidnapping, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Needing Help to Pee, Omorashi, Peeing in a Corner, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark get kidnapped.   Help is on the way but until they get there Tony is going to have to look after his protege.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Held Captive

Peter woke up with an intense pain in his left leg and an urgent need to pee. When he cracked his eyes open he gasped out loud, alerting his mentor of his wakefulness. 

"Hey, kid. You're alright," he heard Tony say. That's when he looked up and realized that his head was resting on the man's thigh and that both of them were on a cold damp floor.

"Wh'r- where are we?" he asked, still feeling drowsy and consumed with pain.

"I dunno, Kid but I sent out a distress beacon from my watch before they took it. That should have alerted the closest Avenger," Tony told him with remorse and then started to run up and down his shivering body. The warmth that came from the friction was nice but it wasn't enough to distract him from the throbbing of his leg or his bladder. "You okay?"

"Hurts," Peter replied as he struggled to roll over onto his side. He didn't know how long they had been there but his tail bone ached from where it had been pressed into the stone floor for so long.

"Yeah, they laid into you pretty good. I tried to stop 'em but-" Tony said, his voice catching at the end. Peter could surmise that they must have started by beating his mentor but quickly realized that they got a better reaction when they hit him instead. He could practically hear Tony begging them not to touch him. He wished he'd not fallen unconscious when they had been captured. He could have put an end to it before it ever started.

"Is s'okay," he tried to tell his mentor but the man wasn't of the mind to listen to him.

"It's not okay, Kiddo," Tony said with conviction, and as much as Peter wanted to argue he also needed to pee leading to him trying to push himself up off the floor only for his mentor to stop him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Lay down, Pete. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Got'a pee," Peter said sounding mildly panicked. Moving had made his bladder scream even louder than before. They were already trapped in a tiny stone room, peeing his pants in the middle of it would be uncomfortable for both him and his mentor. He needed to get to a corner or something. Somewhere where they wouldn't both end up sitting in it. 

"Shit. Okay, uh-" Tony told him clearly looking around the room for some sort of solution. Peter didn't' know if he'd found on or not but he felt the man's hands slide under his arms and assumed that he had. "Let's.- let me help you, okay?"

"K," Peter returned, crying out in agony when gravity took hold of his useless leg. Thankfully he didn't lose control of his bladder in the process. Though he did realize nearly instantly that he didn't have much control over his arms either. They were chained behind his back. He tried to break them but he couldn't and began to panic, mild claustrophobia taking over.

"Easy Pete, you can't break those. They're vibranium," Tony told him and he wanted to cry. If they had him restrained in vibranium then they had to know who he was.

"They know I'm Spi'er-man?" he asked, concern and bewilderment spread across his face as he tried to look at his mentor who was golding him up from behind.

"I'm so sorry, kid," Tony whispered in his ear but when Peter started to cry afterward it wasn't because his secret was out, it was because he abruptly realized that he had no idea how he was going to be able to relive himself with no hands and only one leg to stand on.

"How?" he asked, tears already streaming down his face.

"How did they figure it out?" Tony asked him, clearly searching for clarification.

Peter shook his head and shifted as best he could on one leg. His bladder was killing him. "How 'm I gonna pee?" he pathetically asked, whimpering after. "I nee'a to pee."

"Shh. I know, Kiddo," Tony reassured as he adjusted his gripe and started to move them towards a corner where there was a slight dip in the flooring. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

"K" Peter agreed because there was no other choice. He could let Tony help him or he could wet his pants and being held captive was humiliating enough without peeing himself too. "Hurry," he requested and his mentor acquiesced by moving them along.

"You can go over here," Tony told him once they had made it across the room. Then he gently tugged down the front of Peter's pants and underwear, taking care not to look or touch more than necessary. Peter was thankful for the gesture but at the same time, he wished that his mentor would hurry up and give him to go ahead to pee because holding it back was starting to hurt. Then as soon as the man said, "Alright, you're good," he released his stream in one long thick spray. With no one holding to aim, his pee stream vacillated slightly, noisely striking the wall in an irregular pattern. He couldn't stop himself from sighing happily as he continued to pee, causing the puddle in front f him to grow.

"Sorry. 'm sorry," Peter whispered when he felt like it was taking entirely too long to empty but now that he'd started peeing he couldn't seem to stop. It was like his bladder had an unending supply of backed-up urine.

"No, no. No being sorry. If you need to go then you need to go. You can't help that," Tony assured him, whispering, "You done?" when his stream finally came to a pattering stop.

Peter nodded his head and looked towards the ceiling as his mentor adjusted his pants for him. He felt a little embarrassed but more than anything he was relieved. Tony helped him back to the other side of the room and lowered him to the floor where, with the urgency having passed, Peter fell back to sleep with his head in his mentor's lap only to be woken up sometime later with a renewed fullness to his lower abdomen.

"How long w's I 'sleep?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking up towards his mentor's tight features. 

"Dunno. Maybe a few hours," Tony said. Peter could hear the strain in his tone and it was worrying. 

"You 'k?" he asked after his mentor shifted uncomfortably beneath his head.

"I need to get up for a minute. Will you be alright here?" Tony asked, rather than answered.

"Mmhmm," Peter agreed and allowed the man to help him lean up against the wall. The new position managed to amplify his renewed need to pee but he stayed quiet about it. Especially when it looked like his mentor was heading over to the assigned impromptu bathroom himself, unzipping and releasing a ferocious stream before he'd even had time to properly adjust his stance. 

"God, I needed that," Tony sighed out when his powerful stream cut off, only for him to squeeze out another few short bursts of pee. It was all so much that Peter wondered exactly how long he'd been holding it for because it was a lot of pee. He'd thought he's peed a lot but he could almost swear that Tony's flow was even longer than his own had been. Before he could attempt to calculate any sort of time frame the man was facing him. "You good?" he asked, as he stretched his arms over his head and Peter hesitated. 

"I-" he started, stopping before he could finish a thought because he didn't want to bother his mentor. He'd already helped him to pee once and he wasn't sure if the man would be willing to help him do that again. Especially since the puddle was already starting to spread and was nearing the point that it would encroach on the spot that had been trying to occupy. He decided that he could hold it. At least for a little while longer but Tony knew him too well and could read his mind.

"Need a pee?" his mentor asked him, telling him, "No problem," when he miserably nodded his head. They repeated the same painful process from earlier and after he'd finished relieving himself they settled back down as far from the urine as they could get. 

"How much lo'ger 'til they fin' us?" Peter asked, exhausted from the strenuous trip back and forth across the small cell.

"I dunno, Kid," Tony told him and then ran a hand over his forehead and eyes. "Just- try to go back to sleep," the man demanded but before he could close his eyes he heard a small explosion and tensed, not knowing if the captors were about to enter the metal door they were beside. Tony hurridly leaned him against a wall and stood up to defend him but there was nothing to defend him against. When the door flew open it wasn't the captors it was Rhodey in his full War Machine armor. 

"Give me back my Tony and my Kid," snarled and then tossed two of the men into the cell before helping Tony to pick Peter up and carry him away to the waiting medical team. 

"Thanks for saving my kid," Tony told his friend once Peter's leg had been set and he was comfortably resting in a medical bed and Rhodey patted his on the shoulder in return.

"No problem, Tones. You're my brother and he's your kid. That makes him family. Of course, I was going to save him. And you too," he said and Tony felt really lucky to have been able to build such a great family.

_*The End*_


End file.
